


他的乖乖仔

by cheesecake0828



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesecake0828/pseuds/cheesecake0828





	他的乖乖仔

他的乖乖仔

⋆ 黄丹/校园AU

 

——————

 

「Ⅰ」

 

黄旼炫从一开始就知道姜丹尼尔被霸凌的事。

 

那个带着笨重的黑框眼镜，刘海几乎遮住眼的乖乖牌，明明一米八左右但走路总是畏畏缩缩的。这样一个人，因为考试成绩好所以是老师眼里的重点关心对象，又因为懦弱不堪的模样所以是同学眼里的重点欺凌对象。

 

对于这一切，黄旼炫自始至终都是一个旁观者，他有着不错的家室和不错的脸蛋，自然受到所有人的追捧。在敲诈完姜丹尼尔的钱后，霸凌者转而又将用这些钱买的面包和牛奶恭敬送到黄旼炫的桌上。

 

黄旼炫冷着眼看到姜丹尼尔顶着脸颊上青紫一声不吭的坐在座位上，似乎是感觉到有人在注视着他，姜丹尼尔抬起头小小瞥了一眼，于是黄旼炫拿起一袋面包，撕开包装然后咬了一口。他品尝到面包的奶香里混杂着姜丹尼尔颤抖的苦楚。

 

放学的时候，姜丹尼尔迅速收拾好书包走冲了出去。其实是他收到某位霸凌者的威胁短信，让他立即去学校顶楼的天台。姜丹尼尔想也知道自己会得到什么待遇，但奈何手里有他们的把柄，只得步伐艰难的踏上通往顶层的楼梯。

 

到了天台以后，姜丹尼尔的脊背已经潮湿，他绷紧神经打开通往地狱的铁门。他认得那几个人，虽然叫不出名字，但不堪的记忆已经深深刻进脑子里、埋葬在骨髓里。

 

在被狠狠按到地上的时候，姜丹尼尔忽然放松了身体，他想着就这么不抵抗不求救，只是被打一顿就可以离开的事情，何必那么复杂呢？

 

然而那些人下一秒的动作彻底打碎了他的认知，校服被撕开扔在地上，这不是姜丹尼尔所想的那样，他们甚至将手伸向他的裤子，姜丹尼尔忽然来了力气死死拽住那只手，得到的就是脸上重重的一拳，眼镜不堪一击被打了出去。

 

紧接着胳膊被扣住，他们扒下了他的裤子。姜丹尼尔怔住了，他不知道他们到底要干什么。其中一个人用力掐了一把他的腰，白皙的皮肤上很快多出一个发红的指痕。

 

“操，怪不得上回有人说这小子贼他娘的好看，这皮肤嫩的跟个娘们似的。”

 

姜丹尼尔被扣住双臂挣脱不开，他想不通为什么会对他做这种事，简直疯了。“你们，放开我，好不好？我参加竞赛得的奖金都给你们......”姜丹尼尔嘴唇发白，颤抖着说道。

 

下巴被紧紧扣住迫使他仰起头，那张令他惧怕的脸带着最残忍的笑对他吐出“不”。一时间整个世界都坍塌了，姜丹尼尔忘记了反抗，轻而易举被拉开双腿，底裤都被扒了干净。被风拂过白嫩的肌肤上起了细小的颗粒，那人的手指按住了他禁闭的淡色穴口。

 

“你们在干什么？”全黑的世界里突然多了一点亮色，姜丹尼尔却抬不起头，这样耻辱的样子被看到让他觉得无地自容，等再回过神的时候，那些混混已经不知所踪。

 

姜丹尼尔蜷缩成一团，略长的刘海遮住眉眼，然后身上被覆上了校服，那人将他拉了起来。姜丹尼尔抬眼看他，那标志性的狐狸眼让他过目难忘。

 

这位学校里人人追捧的大人物，明明之前再怎么过分理都不理会，现在这突如其来的帮助让姜丹尼尔有些想不懂。姜丹尼尔垂着眼轻轻推开黄旼炫，拿起被扔在一旁的裤子哆嗦着穿上。

 

黄旼炫救他确实有其他目的，他一直在观察着姜丹尼尔，其理由很简单但也难以启齿——他看上了姜丹尼尔那浑圆挺翘的臀部。

 

这是除了黄旼炫自己以外没人知道的小怪癖。从第一次见到姜丹尼尔的时候他就注意到姜丹尼尔被掩藏在校服下不错的身材，以及那两瓣性感的肉臀。

 

而现在姜丹尼尔背对着他穿裤子，白皙的浑圆尽收眼底，甚至因为姜丹尼尔的动作而轻微打颤，黄旼炫的喉头上下动了动。

 

“姜丹尼尔，我们来做个交易如何？”  
“你跟我上床，我就帮你摆脱霸凌。”

 

姜丹尼尔脸上血色褪尽，眼里透出异样的流光。

 

「Ⅱ」

 

被掐着腰从后面进入的感觉很不好受，姜丹尼尔讨厌这种奇怪的酸胀感。况且现在是在学校里，就这么被黄旼炫随意塞进厕所一个隔间，然后狠狠进入。

 

他有点后悔做出这个决定，但稍微冒出一点反抗的想法很快就会被黄旼炫毫无章法的冲撞击得粉碎，他腿根酸软站不稳，一只手撑着墙壁，一只手无力的拽住黄旼炫的手腕希望可以减缓这种刺激。

 

果然和想象中一样美味。黄旼炫揉捏着姜丹尼尔软白的臀肉，可怜的软肉一颤一颤的被黄旼炫猛烈的动作撞击的泛红，姜丹尼尔低着头发出小小的泣音。黄旼炫突然想看看他的脸，于是他把姜丹尼尔翻过身，拎起一条腿然后整根埋入湿漉的肠道。

 

黄旼炫撩开姜丹尼尔碍眼的刘海，露出一双漂亮的狭长眼睛，因为灯光的缘故透着浅浅的棕色。毫无疑问姜丹尼尔是漂亮的，当然这只有黄旼炫知道。肠道不自主分泌出的晶莹肠液让粗硕性器的挺动更顺畅，姜丹尼尔腰肢软的不行，黄旼炫极富有技巧的每次都碾磨过肠壁上小小的突起，姜丹尼尔从不知道自己居然可以发出如此甜腻的声音，他咬住下唇想阻止这样奇怪声音的泄出。

 

布满青色脉络的涨红性器被紧致的肠道包裹住，每一次抽出姜丹尼尔都会无意识绞紧。黄旼炫还很贴心的顾及到他胸前浅褐色的两点，将其肆意揉搓至发硬发红，姜丹尼尔眼睛红的像只兔子，白皙的肌肤泛着粉色。

 

“为什么不哭呢？”黄旼炫哑着嗓子问，他扣住姜丹尼尔下巴让他叫出声，下唇果然被咬出两个小小的牙齿印。黄旼炫下狠力整根没入抽出，自尾椎传来的酥麻感姜丹尼尔眼里冒着水光，但就是一颗眼泪都不掉出来。

 

这只平时弱弱的兔子到这个时候居然意外的倔强，更有趣了。黄旼炫这样想，然后一只手握住姜丹尼尔往外滴着水的性器上下搓动。姜丹尼尔被突如其来的快感淹没，控制不住的喘息啜泣，身体微微发抖。

 

他看到黄旼炫因为情欲的蒸腾而脸颊染上绯色，上挑的狐狸眼微红，发丝被汗液濡湿，心脏嗵嗵嗵挑个不停，不知名的情愫在内心深处滋生发芽，他伸出手搂住黄旼炫的脖颈，脸埋在他的肩窝，细细的叫声是猫咪的爪子，一下一下搔刮着黄旼炫的鼓膜。

 

黄旼炫抽插的频率加快，最终射在了肠壁深处。精液顺着交合的部位汩汩流出，姜丹尼尔后穴紧缩身体一抖一抖的射出浓浓的白液。

 

空气里满是情欲后慵懒的气息，姜丹尼尔一直搂着黄旼炫的脖颈不肯松开，黄旼炫温柔的顺着姜丹尼尔紧绷的背部，把他放到马桶盖子上，手指刺进红肿的穴口导出里面的精液，然后用纸巾擦了几下，帮姜丹尼尔穿上了校服。

 

姜丹尼尔依然脸颊红的像熟透的桃子，黄旼炫看的心痒痒，揽过他的腰肢，含住姜丹尼尔柔软的唇瓣，姜丹尼尔张开嘴任黄旼炫灵巧的舌头扫过口腔里的每一处，就像被糖浆渍过一样甜美的诱人。待姜丹尼尔喘不过气时才放过。

 

使劲揉了揉姜丹尼尔软嫩的脸颊，兔子乖巧的要命，漂亮的眼睛里只映出他，除了不爱哭这一点不好。

“下次要哭给我看知道吗？”

姜丹尼尔眨巴眨巴眼睛，过几秒才慢吞吞的点头。黄旼炫勾起姜丹尼尔的手指，两个人牵着手离开了学校，送走兔子前黄旼炫还不忘捏了一把那有弹性的屁股。

 

跟别人上床就可以摆脱霸凌，真是简单。

 

第二天，黄旼炫和姜丹尼尔，在别人看来这两个毫不相干的人一前一后进了班，姜丹尼尔像往常一样忍受着戏谑的眼光，只不过这些人眼里多了一丝不可察觉的惊讶。黄旼炫的课桌上依旧堆满了牛奶和面包，他随手拿起了一盒牛奶扔给了正在发呆的姜丹尼尔。

 

所有人都因为这个动作愣住，看向姜丹尼尔的眼神里多了一分探究，姜丹尼尔手里拿着那盒牛奶看向黄旼炫，镜片挡住了他诧异又有些感激的眼神。黄旼炫不以为意的挑了一下眉，他只是单纯觉得牛奶盒上那只羞涩的兔子像极了昨天诱人的姜丹尼尔。

 

你到底看上我什么呢？姜丹尼尔感激过后更多的是对黄旼炫做的这一切的不解，以及一点点隐隐的期待。

 

托黄旼炫的福，姜丹尼尔今天一天都没有受到那些人的骚扰，但他还是不太习惯被注视的感觉，尤其是黄旼炫上课的时候动不动就转过头朝他灿烂一下，引得班里人如刀子一般的眼光落在他身上。姜丹尼尔耳尖红的彻底，头埋的更低了。

 

下午课间的时候，黄旼炫去厕所顺道小小的戳了一下姜丹尼尔的脊背，姜丹尼尔吓的抖了一下。这个精虫上脑的家伙在这个时候约他准没好事，姜丹尼尔等过了几分钟，才温温吞吞起身走到昨天的厕所。

 

庆幸的是那里没什么人，姜丹尼尔一进去就被拽住手腕拉到隔间里，门被合上发出重重的响声，黄旼炫摘掉姜丹尼尔碍事的眼睛，拨开刘海露出好看的眉眼，凑近含住他想念很久的唇瓣，明明两个人身高差不多，姜丹尼尔还是被黄旼炫压在门上扣进怀里亲吻。

 

嘴唇分离的时候，唾液顺着嘴角滴下，黄旼炫用指腹擦去，原本粉嫩的唇瓣被亲的湿润通红。兔子的眼睛又湿了，这次想让他哭。黄旼炫亲亲姜丹尼尔浓密的睫毛，解开校服衬衣的扣子。

 

“哭给我看好不好？”  
“呜......”姜丹尼尔嗓子紧涩说不出话来。  
“听话。”温柔的嗓音就让姜丹尼尔软的无法拒绝。

 

黄旼炫揪住姜丹尼尔浅褐色的乳头，有些恶意的拧了拧，姜丹尼尔难受的叫了一声，随即用手捂住自己的嘴。敏感的乳头被舔弄着，舌头上细小的颗粒划过柔嫩的皮肤，甚至嘬出滋滋水声，虽然捂住嘴但还是会有轻轻的鼻音漏出。直到乳尖被舔的挺立发硬，黄旼炫才松开。

 

黄旼炫拉开裤链，放出已经高高挺起的硬物，“尼尔，用嘴帮帮我好吗？”黄旼炫卷入欲望之中双眼迷离的看着姜丹尼尔，姜丹尼尔呼吸急促咽了口唾沫，跪下身子，含住了男人的性器，但他从没干过这种事，不知道该怎么让黄旼炫舒服。

 

“用舌头舔舔。”黄旼炫很“好心”的给出指示，撩起姜丹尼尔的黑发，他想看看姜丹尼尔的表情。这个角度很轻松看到姜丹尼尔颤着睫毛，红润的嘴唇含住粗大的阴茎。

 

姜丹尼尔伸出舌头像小猫舔食一样小心舔着柱身，舌头划过青色脉络，黄旼炫发出低促的喘息。他满足于此，扣住姜丹尼尔的脑袋，挺动起胯部在湿热的口腔里抽插。

 

姜丹尼尔被撞得脸颊泛红，感觉口腔被摩擦的发麻，黄旼炫一下比一下用力，深喉的滋味并不好受，姜丹尼尔忍住干呕的冲动，拉住黄旼炫的衣角求他慢一点。

 

快到临界点的时候，黄旼炫按住姜丹尼尔的脑袋，抵着口腔内壁射了出来。精液顺着下巴滴落在地上，姜丹尼尔被强烈的腥膻味激得咳个不停，黄旼炫拉起姜丹尼尔让他趴在马桶上。脱下裤子时，微冷的空气让姜丹尼尔颤栗了一下，黄旼炫掰开柔韧的臀肉露出微肿的小穴。

 

“我们尼尔的小嘴昨天被操了那么久，今天都有点肿了呀。”说着，黄旼炫将一根指头刺入小穴搅动。姜丹尼尔敏感的呻吟着，昨天刚被操过一次，内壁紧致湿热，肠道分泌出肠液流下让手指进入的更深。黄旼炫又加了一根手指，肠壁内的软肉紧紧缠住两根手指，黄旼炫精准的摩擦过敏感点惹来姜丹尼尔更甜腻的叫声。

 

姜丹尼尔呜咽着被两根手指玩弄，涨红的性器抬起头抽动着泄出一股乳白精液。居然被手指弄射了，姜丹尼尔眼眶发热含着眼泪不肯任其洒落。黄旼炫抽出被肠液浸出水光的手指，抹在姜丹尼尔的臀瓣上。

 

淡色的穴口随着呼吸小幅度翁合，突如其来的空虚感让姜丹尼尔难受的哼唧了几声，当他意识到自己的身体经昨天开发已经改变得太多时，他咬住嘴唇，在心里狠狠唾弃自己。

 

黄旼炫从兜里掏出一颗白色椭圆小球塞到肠壁深处。“什么？”姜丹尼尔害怕的扭过头，缩动小穴想把冰凉的物体挤出去，但这只会让其进入的更深，“拿出去啊......求你...... 待会还要上自习.......”黄旼炫并没有理会姜丹尼尔的乞求。

 

他帮姜丹尼尔提好裤子系上衣扣，轻啄一下姜丹尼尔的嘴唇。“乖乖的就放过你，放学就拿掉了好吗？”黄旼炫捏捏姜丹尼尔的脸颊肉，又亲亲他光洁的额头。单纯的兔子很顺利的被抚平炸起的毛，眼尾殷红眼睛也湿漉漉的看着黄旼炫。

 

想让他哭，想看他流着泪向自己讨救，黄旼炫承认除了迷恋姜丹尼尔性感的小屁股外还对姜丹尼尔还多了那么一点点感情，当然只是一点而已。

 

「Ⅲ」

 

从上自习起姜丹尼尔就一直趴在桌子上，从黄旼炫的角度看姜丹尼尔蓬松的头发软趴趴散在桌子上，脖颈处露出的一小片白皙的皮肤泛着桃色，出于想要看到姜丹尼尔的脸的目的，他将玩具的强度调的大了一些。

姜丹尼尔果然脊背一震，犹豫着抬起头，可爱的下垂眼红的出水，乖兔子向黄旼炫投来求助的目光，可是黄旼炫只是略带敷衍的朝兔子温柔的笑了笑，姜丹尼尔羞怯的并拢双腿，内部酥酥麻麻的感觉侵吞着姜丹尼尔的神志，他委屈得想哭。

明明他什么也没有做，却还要被欺负得那么惨。

下晚自习的时候姜丹尼尔是被黄旼炫抱着走出教室的，黄旼炫还算有良心的等其他人全走了以后才走过去扶住两腿发软站都站不起来的姜丹尼尔。

被扶到厕所时姜丹尼尔咬着嘴唇不肯落下在眼眶里打转的泪珠，支支吾吾嘴里吐出一个“坏蛋”，黄旼炫被这初丁式的用词弄得哭笑不得，拍拍姜丹尼尔挺翘的小屁股让他扶住马桶的水箱，脱下姜丹尼尔的裤子，一接触到冷风白嫩臀肉顿时起了小小的鸡皮粒，姜丹尼尔把屁股突然夹紧。

黄旼炫似重非重的打了一下臀肉，姜丹尼尔吓得不敢动弹，“放松点，傻兔子。”

黄旼炫掰开姜丹尼尔的臀瓣，露出今天刚被摧残过的红肿秘处，揪住白色的线一拉，姜丹尼尔轻吟一声，泛着水光的跳蛋被扯了出来，姜丹尼尔小口小口喘息着，脸颊泛着不自然的红。

黄旼炫却是没再做什么，帮姜丹尼尔穿好裤子，整理了一下衣服就拉着他出去了。

“周末要去我家复习吗？”看吧，果然没那么简单，姜丹尼尔悄悄在心里骂了黄旼炫几句，兔子的眼睛里藏不住事，黄旼炫当然知道姜丹尼尔在心里用他那少的可怜的词汇骂着他，觉得这只兔子实在有些可爱，把姜丹尼尔拽进怀里结结实实吻了一通。

“那明天见咯。”

黄旼炫潇洒的扭头上了车，被亲的发懵的姜丹尼尔傻乎乎的站在原地，过了会才想起什么气呼呼的剁了下脚。

这笨蛋，忘记告诉他地址了。

但姜丹尼尔还是乖乖的回家，想着黄旼炫今晚会给他打电话，纯情小兔子还没意识到自己回到家脸上都挂着浅浅的微笑。

明天，得理个发吧，现在这个样子去人家家里确实不太好，姜丹尼尔抱着桃子玩偶蜷在床上兴奋的滚来滚去，不一会儿就睡的香甜。

*

姜丹尼尔是被门铃吵醒的，整个人吓得一哆嗦，坐在床上发了好一会呆，才慢吞吞起床去开门，一开门，黄旼炫站在外面。

“........”姜丹尼尔半睁着眼，粉嫩的嘴唇微张。

“被吓倒了？”黄旼炫揉了揉姜丹尼尔乱糟糟的软发，脚一勾门就关上了，“快收拾，然后去我家。”

“我........”姜丹尼尔咬着嘴唇不知所措，他还没理发呢怎么这人就自己上门了，脸憋的红扑扑的。

黄旼炫的视线从姜丹尼尔掩藏在头发里的通红耳尖，挪到他紧紧攥着衣角连关节都是粉色的手，最后盯着踩在地板上微微缩起的白生生的脚趾移不开眼，他舔了舔干的起皮的嘴唇，喉头上下动了动，发出的声音是意想不到的沙哑:“快去。”

姜丹尼尔捕捉到黄旼炫眼里的欲火，先是觉得莫名其妙，后又怕黄旼炫会一下扑过来赶紧跑到屋里换衣服洗漱。

匆匆扫了一眼姜丹尼尔松松垮垮的卫衣和运动裤，黄旼炫无奈的叹口气，“走吧。”

“等等，我想剪头发可以吗......”姜丹尼尔拉住黄旼炫的手，有些不好意色的低下头。

“好，我给你剪。”

“啊？”姜丹尼尔把眼睛睁的圆溜溜的，显然是被黄旼炫的回答惊到了。

“我会剪发啊，我给你剪，老公给你剪。”

“什么老公啊......”姜丹尼尔揉揉自己发烫的脸颊。

剪出来的效果的确不错，黄旼炫捧着姜丹尼尔圆鼓鼓的脑袋怎么看怎么可爱，低头亲了亲姜丹尼尔可爱的发璇，姜丹尼尔原本好看的眉眼全露了出来，黄旼炫满意但又有些遗憾，这么漂亮的五官本该只有他一个人知道的，现在却要被别人看了去。

心里醋意泛滥，就捏了捏姜丹尼尔软嫩的脸蛋撒撒气。

剪完头一身轻松的姜丹尼尔，十分乖巧的被黄旼炫带回了家。

“这可是老公特意为你买的房子，钥匙咱俩一人一把，方便我们‘好好学习’。”

黄旼炫乐呵呵的拉着姜丹尼尔在房子里到处转，原本空旷的房子被黄旼炫精心的布置，一下子温馨起来，房间里到处都是兔子形的物品，足以见黄旼炫的用心，如若不是记得黄旼炫和他的交易，姜丹尼尔真以为他们俩是一对甜蜜的新婚夫妇，一想到这里，心里不免有些酸涩。

黄旼炫察觉到身边人的低落情绪，有些疑惑的皱皱眉，但到嘴的询问还是没有说出去，他突然意识到自己对姜丹尼尔多了些不该有的感情，比如精心为他布置这间房子，私心想从姜丹尼尔嘴里听到“老公”这个亲昵的称呼，还有想要亲自为他修剪头发，不想让其他人触碰到姜丹尼尔的一切.......

潜在的占有欲一点点蚕食着黄旼炫的脑子里名为理智的部分，想对姜丹尼尔做点什么，不管他愿不愿意。

于是黄旼炫也付出了行动，他沉默着把姜丹尼尔拽到卧室里，将姜丹尼尔扔到床上，姜丹尼尔被黄旼炫突然的情绪转变吓到，犹疑着伸手勾住黄旼炫的一根小指晃了晃。

“我好像，对尼尔有点太好了。”黄旼炫的语气很柔软却很冰冷，姜丹尼尔不寒而栗，惊恐的看着黄旼炫，水润的眸子颤了颤。

他好像从未看清过黄旼炫。

被强迫着脱下衣服，被强硬拉开双腿，姜丹尼尔跪趴着整张脸陷在枕头里，大量润滑液倒在股缝间，冰凉的触感让姜丹尼尔缩了缩身子，好看的腰窝更加明显，黄旼炫咬住姜丹尼尔圆润的肩头，留下一个深刻的齿痕，姜丹尼尔吃痛的咬住嘴唇。

没有以前那样手指的扩张，发硬的粗大顶住小巧的穴口，借着先前倒下的润滑液一寸一寸挤了进去，姜丹尼尔疼的直吸气，肠道紧缩，黄旼炫强硬的掰着臀肉，下了狠劲整根顶入，然后缓缓抽动。

姜丹尼尔疼的眼角噙着泪，喉头发出可怜的呜咽声，本来就不是用来做爱的后穴此刻容纳着黄旼炫狰狞的巨物，穴口的褶皱都被撑的平滑甚至有些半透明，黄旼炫被肠道的湿热紧致刺激的低喘着气，有节奏的摆动胯部，每一下都准确磨过敏感点，姜丹尼尔很快被快感淹没，原本因疼痛变得半软的性器也高高翘起。

酥麻感和痛觉自尾椎处一齐席卷着姜丹尼尔的全身，肠道也很自然分泌出汩汩肠液，黄旼炫每一次撞击都会带出混杂着细细红丝的透明黏液，除了肉体拍打的声音还有细微水声作响，姜丹尼尔哑着嗓子软软的哼叫，淡色的小穴被摩擦的通红发肿。

黄旼炫掐住姜丹尼尔细窄的腰身狠狠撞击，姜丹尼尔无力的塌下腰，臀部却被黄旼炫整个捞起，涨红的性器像烙铁一般在股缝间进进出出，姜丹尼尔有着线条优美的脊背，此刻凸出的蝴蝶骨随着他的动作起起伏伏，瓷白的肌肤上蒙着薄汗，像油画一般极为漂亮。

这是一具令人血脉喷张的性感身体，黄旼炫用手不断的抚摸揉捏，在最后冲刺的时刻一口咬住姜丹尼尔黑发下的一截雪白后颈，像是在标记一般将浓浆深深射进肠道深处。

姜丹尼尔软的一塌糊涂，趴在床上不停的喘着气，黄旼炫将性器从姜丹尼尔体内抽出，微张的穴口含不住大量液体，顺着腿根滴滴答答流在床上，还有一些沾在红肿的穴口周围。

尝到甜头的黄旼炫当然不会就此罢休，他从衣柜里翻找出一套宽大的粉色兔耳连帽卫衣，套在姜丹尼尔的身上，大大的帽子遮住姜丹尼尔大半张脸，露出尖尖的下巴和红润的嘴唇，帽子上一对大大的兔耳耷拉着，卫衣长的甚至能遮住臀部，身后还有一颗毛绒绒的小尾巴。

黄旼炫怀里扣着这只大兔子吸吮着他柔软的唇瓣，姜丹尼尔眼里含着春水，湿漉漉的盯着黄旼炫，任他亲吻啃咬，伸出一点猩红舌尖与黄旼炫的舌头纠缠厮磨，脸蛋被帽子捂得红扑扑的。

黄旼炫就着两人面对面坐着的姿势，将再次硬挺的肉棍埋入姜丹尼尔湿软的肠道，第一次射出的精液越打越黏，姜丹尼尔修长笔直的小腿缠住黄旼炫劲瘦的腰肢，黄旼炫托起姜丹尼尔弹性十足的臀部上下颠动，怀里的兔子发出一声声甜腻的哭音，很快的攀上高潮，痉挛着肠道射出一股股白液。

就着姜丹尼尔缩尽后穴的空档，黄旼炫一起身把姜丹尼尔按在身下，又快又狠的顶弄着姜丹尼尔敏感的那一点，姜丹尼尔两只手紧紧捏住帽子上的耳朵，发出或低或高的呻吟，每一次颤抖的尾音都软糯得不像话，黄旼炫将姜丹尼尔的腿折叠按到胸前，不知是天生如此还是怎样，姜丹尼尔的身体出奇的柔软，能轻易折起。

“你怎么这么软，嗯？”黄旼炫发出最后一个气音  
的同时狠狠研磨过姜丹尼尔脆弱的敏感点，惹的姜丹尼尔狠狠战栗一下，音调一下拔高。

“啊......呜........练过......舞........”姜丹尼尔断断续续的吐出话，委屈的吸吸鼻子抽泣着。

黄旼炫听出姜丹尼尔浓重的鼻音，拨开帽子，看到姜丹尼尔眼尾红的像染了胭脂，脸上湿乎乎一片，睫毛都湿漉漉粘在一起。

兔子果然是哭了，黄旼炫看的有些心疼，俯身亲了亲姜丹尼尔红红的眼皮，下半身依旧撞得很用力。

将宽松的卫衣撩起，露出雪白的胸膛，小小的两点樱红颤颤巍巍的挺立着，黄旼炫含住其中一粒，用舌头碾过再拨弄，姜丹尼尔哭的更厉害了，直到两粒红珠被爱抚的发肿布满水光，黄旼炫才撑起身子奋力耕耘，姜丹尼尔的腿间已经泥泞一片，黄旼炫像是不知疲倦一般越发凶狠的横冲直撞，姜丹尼尔被顶的连哭声都变得细碎。

“呜....轻.....”大大的兔子耳朵被姜丹尼尔捏的皱皱巴巴，姜丹尼尔嘴唇颤抖，怯怯地张了张嘴。

“嗯？”黄旼炫不怀好意的一下子进入的极深。

“啊呜.....轻......轻点.........”姜丹尼尔一下子绞紧肠道，眼泪顺着脸颊打湿了头发。

“尼尔，叫我一声听听。”黄旼炫一下子整根抽出  
，又整根没入，如此往复，咬了一口姜丹尼尔红红的嘴巴。

姜丹尼尔哭的整个身子都在颤抖，黄旼炫每撞一下身体就被刺激的整个弹起，脖子仰起弯成一个美丽的弧度，黄旼炫舔了舔那脆弱的喉结。

姜丹尼尔哽着嗓子黏黏糊糊呜咽着，“老........老公.........”声音越来越小越来越软，颇有些撒娇的意味，黄旼炫的心窝子被这声“老公”挠的差点交待出去。

姜丹尼尔以为求个饶就会被放过，没想到黄旼炫如同吃了药一样越顶越凶，穴口已被摩擦的发麻发红，无力的含着黄旼炫依旧发硬的阴茎，姜丹尼尔眼里不停的冒着水嗓子已经哑的不行了，兔耳朵被他攥在手里捏的皱皱巴巴的。

黄旼炫最后射的时候将无力的姜丹尼尔紧紧搂在怀里，姜丹尼尔累的睁不开眼睛，昏昏沉沉睡了过去，耳边传来极轻的一声叹息。

“如果你愿意的话，我们可以进一步发展，你要不考虑考虑？”

黄旼炫心里乱成一团，也不知姜丹尼尔是否听见。

“嗯。”姜丹尼尔发出短促的一声，就失去意识睡了过去。

黄旼炫呆呆的眨了眨眼睛，然后将睡着的姜丹尼尔捞起，亲了亲他泛红的脸蛋，埋在他的肩窝细细嗅着姜丹尼尔身上淡淡的奶香味。

这只乖兔子，以后就是家养的了。

Fin.


End file.
